


Every Moment Ends

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little one shot I wrote in creative writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Ends

A loud bang sounded in the air and then Clarke was falling. Ten years since she had landed on Earth. Ten years she and her people had been fighting a war against Mount Weather. Of all things, a bullet took her out; a tiny piece of metal is what did Clarke, who was the fearless leader, in. As she fell, Clarke could see Cage Wallace standing over the edge, looking at her with dark eyes and a sly smile as he held the smoking gun in his hand. Cage then looked to the blue sky, he had won and the ground was finally his.

Clarke picture her father's piercing blue eyes filled with desperation before he was executed. Would he be disappointed that she lost? Or would he be proud that she kept their people alive this long? Even as he was lifeless floating through space, her father was the biggest influence on her decisions. Many years ago, she lost the most important person in her life at her mother's hands.

Her mother had turned her own husband in at the sake of not creating chaos. She took away her own child's father in the name of her people. Clarke thought of all the time she wasted being so angry with her mom. Her mom had always told Clarke to have faith, to never give up hope. That was why Clarke had lived as long as she did.

But Clarke couldn't save everyone. Clarke remembered the night she plunged a knife into the heart of the boy she loved, Finn, for her people. Clarke felt she had no choice, the Grounders would have tortured him. He killed 18 innocent people in her name, she had to be the one to set him free. Her and her mom weren't that different. Clarke had never gotten over that night; the blood had never completely come off of her hands. Finn's last words still haunted her: 'Thanks Princess'. He knew she was saving him.

Clarke then thought of the man she had fallen in love with since then, Bellamy. His dark eyes and freckles held her together when the world was falling apart. After the numerous times they had almost lost each other, she realized she needed him. When Bellamy held her, Clarke believed for a moment that maybe this would have a happy ending, they could survive. But survival came with a cost that was difficult to pay.

Clarke had made many decisions as she had taken on the role as leader, some not good decisions. Clarke repeatedly let her people suffer and made mistakes, but she was human. Clarke was 17 when she became the leader of her people, a child in a corrupt world who decided to take charge. But she was still a child at the time, a brave one at that.

Clarke remembered Charlotte; a twelve year old girl who was the closest thing she had to a sister. Maybe it had just been her instinctive motherly personality but Clarke had felt responsible for Charlotte. When Charlotte had killed herself, Clarke blamed herself; could she have done something? 

Clarke's mind shifted to the day she landed on Earth with the rest of the hundred. The drop ship door swung open and Clarke was amazed. Deep green trees surrounded them, bright blue sky above them, and the air was so sweet. A smile had spread across her face because for that moment, everything was perfect. They had a shot at survival. Nothing could have stopped them in that moment. 

But every moment ends.


End file.
